


What to expect as an Otaku

by FiraLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime, Books, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-Siblings, Mild Smut, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Paranormal, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, nerd girl, popular boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiraLove/pseuds/FiraLove
Summary: Cammy has never been the right person for the spotlight, but cheers for her friends that do. Attention and her never get along, especially when the attention spreads rumors. So, gaining popular boy, Ben Willson's attention gains some fiction from Queen Bee, his ex Kathrine. She learns how to handle it all.Originally called Pop Boy and Otaku Girl, posted on Fictionpress.com





	1. Prologue

Ben Willson

            “Hey Mom, while you are at work,” I say leaning on the counter, “could I have a small party?”

            Her brown eyes study me from over her steaming cup of coffee, the dark rings evident from how much she works; yet, a youthful spirit sparks at the thought of a party. Her raven hair is pulled into a high pony, keeping it out of her way.

            “Will my house be a mess when I come back?” She raises a brow with a look from the corner of her eye as she studies how tidy our home already is.

            “Everything will be clean like is it now,” I reply putting my hands together in prayer.

            She sets her mug down and points to me, “Everything will be cleaner than it is now.”

            My heart races with excitement as I bear hug my mother and lift her off the ground, “Thanks, Mom! You won’t regret this!”

            Being taller than her gives me this type of advantage, but it also means I go on every shopping trip to get stuff of the top shelf. Not that I mind, I enjoy helping Mom where I can. But when your mother is under 5’5”, you gotta tease her a bit.

            “I mean it, if you think it needs to be cleaned, clean in,” She says pushing me away.

            “I will,” I promise putting my hand on my heart.

            She nods and grabs her keys off the counter, “This house better be clean when I get home,” she warns before heading out the door.

            “It will be,” I say as I walk her to the door. Holding it open for her, then kiss her cheek as she walks out.

            “Love you, Ben!” She calls from her car window before backing out of the driveway.

            “Love you, too!” I wave as she tears down the street.

            I pull out my phone and call, my main source of information, Kelly.

            “Hello?” Kelly answers.

            “Hey Kells, how are you this morning?” I ask pacing the living room now.

            “I’m fine, though I was woken up at seven in the morning on a Saturday,” she replies with a bitter tone.

            I cringe, “Well, I got permission to hold a _small_ party tonight,” I explain hoping she is picking up what I am putting down.

            “You want me to get Cammy to come?” She asks with a sigh.

            “You’d be the best if you did,” I say bouncing on the balls of my feet.

            “I’m already the best, and it’s a total breach of trust given that I am Cammy’s best friend – but I’ll work my magic, so you can talk to her.”

            I nearly jump out of my socks and whoop in excitement but keep it cool, “Thanks, Kelly.”

            “It better be a good party, even if it’s gonna be small,” Kelly demands before hanging up.

            I am in for a hard night of trying to talk to Cammy. She’s the nerdiest girl in our school, only friends with Kelly and Coach Hodge’s niece. Those are a lot of hurtles to get over, but I think I can manage it with Kelly and Josh there. Josh being my best friend, who is a gamer.

            I call Josh several times before he answers. He was up all-night playing Call of Duty again, which is normal. He is pumped for the party and says he’ll get hold of the supplies for drinks, I just have to cover snacks.

            Josh is thinking twenty people is a small party, but I shoot a text to Kelly with that number and get told ten people is too many for Cammy’s liking. Josh doesn’t understand why I am doing all of this to talk to one girl.

            “Dude, it’s one girl you can approach at school and talk to,” Josh says coming in the front door with several bags in his hands.

            “No, this is Cammy. She’ll run in the other direction if I try it that way, Kelly’s gonna get her here,” I reply setting up the Ipod dock.

            He shakes his head, “I don’t get your obsession with this nerd, you do realize she’s basically dangerous ground right?”

            “Because she’s Coach Hodge’s niece? I know,” I remind him as he tosses his Iphone over.

            “No, because she took the same mixed martial arts classes as I did. She was top of the class until she quit before freshmen year, and she was on the gymnastics team for the same period,” Josh explains looking at me with wide years. “She’ll kill you without batting an eye.”

            “I’m fine with that,” I state simply, “I just want to see if we can go somewhere other than strangers.”

\-----WtEaaO-----

Cammy Turner

            I am a shut in, I only leave my house for work, school and doctors’ appointments – Kelly knows this. I hate parties, I hate school related activities and yet she sits on my bed, pleading with me to go to some party, held by one popular boy I dislike the most. I already make sure not to give him the time of day as is, why would I go to his party?

            “No!” I say pulling my blankets over my head.

            “Please!” Kelly whines nearly body slamming me.

            “I hate parties and you know it!” I exclaim before retreating under the covers again.

            “Cammy! I gave up all my rights to being popular to stay your best friend! You owe me!” She moans jerking the blankets off.

            I groan at the mention of her high school status, they’re so stupid and complicated. Kelly is a beautiful and rich girl, she should be considered popular, but because she’s friends with a plain-Jane nerd like me, she lost it. She could have been a cheerleader, she was a cheerleader for freshmen and sophomore year but got sick of their gossiping.

            “You could have stayed a cheerleader,” I remind her sitting up, so we are nearly nose to nose.

            “I wouldn’t do that to you,” she replies softly. “Besides, Katherine being the Queen Bee of the school, would always have them chatting about how to ruin your image.”

            I frown at that, “It’s hard to ruin my image, I’m pretty straight forward and clean about stuff.”

            She holds out her Iphone, with a chat about the party, “I’ll never get a boyfriend if you don’t go with me.”

            I stare at her for a moment then brush her hand to the side, “Ew, apple.” I joke picking up my phone and checking Tumblr for a moment before switching to my _Love Nikki: Dress up Queen_ game. “You don’t need a boyfriend, just fandoms and juicy fanfictions of your favorite male characters.”

            While she thinks about how to argue back, I open my gallery and open an album, flashing an image of each character I list off, “Sebastian from Black Butler – Godly hot. Bakugo Katsuki From My Hero Academia – Angry Boy Hot. Keith from Voltron – Loner Boy Hot. Accelerator from The Magical Index Slash Scientific Railgun series, my favorite psychopath. Karma Akabane –.” Kelly covers my mouth, stopping me.

            “I get, but I want a real boyfriend. One that calls me and holds me for real, not something that’s only in my head,” she explains as she watches me play with my phone without looking at her. “Don’t you dare open Mystic Messenger!”

            “I wouldn’t do that!” I drop my jaw holding my chest, while to theme song to _Mystic Messenger_ plays on my phone. “Seven-Oh-Seven did that, I swear,” I’m trying not to laugh that I am shaking.

            “Ben is inviting very few people, what if one is a fanboy that can share your interests with you?” She asks giving me the puppy eyes.

            “You know why I won’t do this!” I exclaim throwing my hands in the air.

            “No, I don’t! Because you won’t tell me what is going on in that thick, dense skull of yours,” she says pulling her hair.

            “Katherine!” I yell jumping off my bed with a loud thump.

            She stares for a moment, “Katherine? Ben broke up with her a year ago, why would that stop you from going to his party?”

            “Because she’s out to ruin my life and you know it!” I cross my arms and pout at my door.

            Uncle Hodge knocks and pokes his head in, “I hear there is a party, you should go, Cammy.”

            Kelly cackles as I drop in defeat. Uncle Hodge somehow always convinces me to be more like a normal teenager. I always cave to him, because he’s all I got left. Mom and Dad died in some accident when I was a baby, I actually have no memories of them.

            “Fine, I’ll go but I blame Kelly if any stupid happens,” I say quickly.

\-----WtEaaO-----

Ben Willson

            Music is playing in the background; a couple of football players and cheerleaders sit in the living room. Josh keeps checking the front for Kelly and Cammy to show up – Kelly likes to be late to these kind of things, or Cammy holds her back.

            No one is aware of Kelly and Cammy coming but I hope nothing goes wrong, since Kelly quit cheerleading for Cammy. Let’s just say the cheerleaders didn’t like that at all. Something about she must not really have cheer spirit if she can leave that easily for someone without it.

            Everything in the room stills when Kelly’s Escalade pulls up. My heart races with excitement as everyone gives Josh and I looks of suspicion, but I don’t care. I have nothing to lose from inviting the two, given that it is my party.

            “I didn’t know they were coming,” Regina says softly looking at Christin.

            “Who told them?” Drew asks looking at the whole group.

            “I did,” I answer simply. “So, you will play nice or you can all just leave.”

            They all tense at the thought of leaving my first party. My phone has been blowing up all day about how small the party is, people begging to be invited and what not. I turned it off because I didn’t care of those types of people, and yet I thought the people I invited would be more open about Kelly and Cammy.

            The doorbell rings, and Josh answer it like a butler – the door wide open revealing the two girls at the entry way. Kelly dresses her best with her make up done to perfection and curls in her red hair. While Cammy looks different.

            Her curls are flattened, making her hair seem sleek and longer. A green headband with silver holds her hair away from her face. A black cardigan with green and silver details and snake emblem on the breast, over a white dress shirt with a green and silver tie. Green and black skirt with black leggings and boots with little spikes. Eye liner and eye shadow makes her gray eyes pop out more. And suddenly she seems like a girl that stepped out of a private academy.

            Her shoulders straight, while crossing her arms across her chest gave off the appearance of a snotty, prep school girl, but the small pout on her lips said otherwise. I’m surprised by this outfit, given the school only ever sees her dressed in school sweat pants and shirts that her uncle buys.

            “What are you wearing?” Regina asks with a judgmental look.

            Cammy holds a calm look, “Slytherin house uniform – from the Harry Potter movies.”

            “Sorry, she wouldn’t wear anything else that wasn’t nerdy,” Kelly apologizes while Cammy glares at her.

            “Don’t apologize, she looks great,” Josh comments while signaling me to say something myself.

            I’m at a loss for words, she looks amazing. Yet, how do I say something without having everyone thinking I am crazy. Christin and Drew look at me like they are waiting for something big to happen. My mouth suddenly dry as sweat forms on my neck.

            “Dude,” Josh mutters while elbowing me when he sits down.

            My brain went blank as I meet Cammy’s stormy gray eye, “Perfect.”

            Suddenly everyone’s eyes are on me as I try to figure out how to explain perfect.

            Cammy’s fair skin turns red as she starts to play with her long hair. When curly it reached her waist, and now it reaches her hips and looks like golden silk. I still have nothing else to say and just let it out.

            “What? She looks perfectly fine!” I exclaim holding out my hands.

            This time Kelly’s face turns red but in anger, which tells me that Kelly actually picked out Cammy’s clothes, and I totally just sounded like an uninterested ass. Kelly knows what’s up, she’s helping me the best she can with Cammy.

            “Let’s just sit down and have some fun,” Kelly says guiding Cammy over to the open chairs. “Anything good going on?”

Josh took this moment to start on some story about one of his Call of Duty rounds. No one complained because he deals with both older drunks, teens and young children and has some funny stories to tell about it all. Everyone relaxes as they start to laugh and remark at how crazy it all seems.

\-----WtEaaO-----

Cammy Turner

            The idea of a party at Ben’s house scared me, but after a couple hours and drinks I feel better about it. Though, I don’t know what to talk about, no one here has the same hobbies as I do. The only one that would understand is Kelly. I don’t want to look like an idiot for spouting out stuff they don’t or won’t understand, but I also look like one because I’m only laughing at the funny jokes or stories.

            I hate all of this, I have no idea why I was allowed to this party. Ben knows Kelly, but I see no reason why he would like me enough to let her bring me. Katherine is his ex-girlfriend and she doesn’t like me at all. Always trying to spread lies about me that ruin my image, but lucky for me, keeping my personal life closed off from everyone stops that from happening.

            “Okay, we have to play spin the bottle,” Kelly announces pulling an empty bottle out of her bag.

            “No!” I cry out getting weird looks.

            Kelly knows I have only been kissed once, and I don’t even know who they are because it was a damn masquerade dance. I’d rather not share that story either.

            The gleam in Kelly’s blue eyes tell me there is a plot in her head and she’s not gonna share it. She places the bottle on the coffee table, “rules are simple, you either kiss or drink. If it lands in the middle of two people, it’s seven minutes behind a closed door with one of them; the group picks.”

            I blanch at the rules, I have never heard of these rule for spin the bottle. I’m out numbered when everyone else agrees with those rules. I just sink back in my chair and hope for the best, if anything I just drink each time and pray nothing stupid happens if I get black out drunk.

\-----WtEaaO-----

Ben Willson

            Kelly’s suggestion of spin the bottle is kinda backfiring. Cammy has drank every time the bottle has landed on her and on her turn. I have too, since she’s the only one I want. Everyone else has gone with the flow pretty much. Drew tried to get Cammy to give one kiss, he got splashed with what was left of her drink.

            “I’ll drink, but first I need more to drink,” Cammy states when the bottle lands on her again.

            When she stands up, she stumble but Kelly and I catch her in time.

            “I think you need to slow down,” I say taking on more of her weight. “Let’s start with water for a while.”

            She tenses up at the close contact, but nods so I take her to the kitchen. Setting her against the kitchen table, I get the glass of water. Her eyes always looking at her feet anywhere that isn’t me. It hurts but I understand that she’s not overly fond parties or popular people.

            “Here,” I say handing her the glass, I hold my own glass.

            She takes it, careful not to touch me then drinks deeply until the glass is nearly empty, “Thanks,” she says softly setting the glass down.

            “It’s not a problem, if you need anything just say it – I’ll take care of it,” I say trying to be friendly and a good host.

            She huffs a small laugh, “You can’t do anything for me. Katherine will only make things worse if you suddenly pay attention to me.”

            I frown unsure of what is going on, I knew the two argued a lot, but I have never seen more than a good debate in class when they have one together. “What do you mean?” I step closer and lower my voice so no one else hears.

            “Oh, you know,” she replies with a sharp tone.

            I shake my head, “I only know that you two are rivals of some kind when in class together. Outside of that, I know nothing.”

            “She’s out to make my life hell for some reason,” she answers crossing her arms. “Given that you are her ex and she still wants you, your attention is bad for me. I can deal with what she’s handing out now, but you… that’s something I can’t handle.”

            I raise a brow, “explain more.”

            She shrugs, “I don’t date, so any of her ‘slut’ rumors fly out the door right away. I keep things on the down low, so she has nothing on me. Suddenly you are paying attention to me, in front of her lackies out there, is gonna have all kinds of stories on Monday.”

            I knew of rumors happening that happen to be about Cammy, but I never realized they came from Katherine. I would have stopped it had I known, but she’s right about Katherine trying to get back together.

            “Her words don’t matter, facts do,” I say moving closer.

            Cammy flinches, “We’re in high school, facts do not matter to them, only drama!”

            Thunk!

            The glass tips over, spilling the water on her skirt. She crashes into me trying to out run the spill but is too late. We fumble to the floor and the glass in my hand soaks us both. Of course, the thud of us falling causes everyone from the other room runs into the kitchen.

            “Cammy!” Kelly says rushing over with Josh on her tail.

            Both help us up, Kelly checking over Cammy, and covering her from view of everyone else. The water got her more than it got me, her shirt and skirt were wet. It’s my fault somehow, and I have to fix it.

            “I’ll get her something dry to wear,” I say heading to my room.

            “Kelly, I…” Cammy starts with a shaky voice.

            “We’re coming with you,” Kelly says pulling Cammy along.

            I lead them into my room, allowing Cammy to hide from the view of the others while Kelly calms her down. I search for something dry for her to wear, which is hard to do since she’s so tiny compared to me, and I’m not going through my mother’s room for something.

            “An oversized shirt will be fine, it’ll be a dress on her,” Kelly informs me before stepping out suddenly.

            What is on that girl’s mind? I wish she would share but it doesn’t seem like she will. I sigh and hand Cammy a dry shirt, as her red cheek as tears track down them. My chest hurts to see her so upset over something so little.

            I reach out, wiping away the tears as I pull her closer, “I’m sorry this happened,” I say softly before using my arms to shield her from the world.

            She relaxes this time as she shakes. I step away to let her change, so she doesn’t get a cold.

            “Wait,” she says reaching for me.

            Suddenly our lips are crashing together as sparks race through my veins. I grab hold of her so that we are pressed together. Her body soft but lean against my own which feels so right. The kiss is sloppy but so good.

            Her hands roam down from my face to my jaw, neck, chest, moving around to my back. My hands move to her hips for a moment before going to her thighs and lifting her up and placing her on my bed.

            I pull away when I realize what is going to happen if we keep going, “We can’t do this.” I look into large gray eyes and throw most of my self-control out the door.

            “Let’s live in the moment for once, I get scolded for not acting like a teenager,” she says dragging me back in for another kiss.

            I know Kelly was saying something to her, but I have no idea what it was. If it brought on this side of Cammy, I am not mad.

            She adjusts under me, before moving her hands back to my face then nips my bottom lip. All self-control is gone now, I step back and pull off that skirt and those leggings before I pull at the tie and shirt. Her cardigan ditched earlier in the night.

            “Are you sure about this?” I ask going after every bit of skin I can get at before her shirt comes off.

            “Yes, this is a now or never deal for me,” she groans pulling my shirt off.

            “I’ll tell you that in the morning if you try to kick my ass,” I say before capturing her mouth with mine once more.


	2. Chapter 1

Cammy Turner

            It’s been a few weeks since the whole party. I have gone on a couple dates with Ben, given that he doesn’t know how to give up, I kinda give him credit, but his attention did what I thought it would do – lead to backlash from Katherine. It even went as far as getting physical because she would not go away, twice!

            Then I started to avoid Ben because I haven’t been feeling the greatest. Brushing my teeth has lead to my stomach hurling up breakfast, so I started taking Ginger supplements to keep that under control. I have gone over the list of what about make me feel this way, but I’m not ready for any confirmation yet.

            “Cammy, you need to take a test,” Kelly urges handing me the pink box with three tests in it.

            “I don’t want to right now,” I groan bringing the covers over my head. “If you and my brain are right, this will be a total let down to Uncle Hodge.”

            “He wouldn’t be disappointed in you, you know this,” Kelly assures me while rubbing my leg.

            “If he’s not my grandmother will be when she catches wind,” I respond curling up more.

            “Okay, here’s my deal, you take these tests and I’ll tell you the one secret I have been keeping from you for like three years,” she bargains.

            This pulls me out from under the covers, because we don’t have secrets. That is the number one rule between Kelly and I. Yet, she has a secret that she has been hiding for three years?

            “Dammit Kelly, that’s our number one rule!” I exclaim sitting up.

            “And you forgot to use protection twice, some rules get broken,” she points out. I groan and flop back over. “Just pee in a solo cup and dip the sticks in.”

            I stick my tongue out but get up and grab the box from the bed, “You’re coming in with me.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I sat in the bathroom with you,” she replies getting up and following me.

\-----WtEaaO-----

           

            The adventures of waiting the five minutes for the symbols to form on those tests. I hate the wait, and Kelly wouldn’t tell me her secret until they showed up. So I have anxiety from two ends and it’s not good for my mental health. I chew the skin of my thump and tap my foot while Kelly paces. Finally something starts to form and we both grab a stick.

            “Remember, one positive means you are, it’s not a two outta three mean no kinda deal,” Kelly points out before we really look at the white sticks.

            “Why didn’t you get the digital ones again?” I ask looking at her for a moment.

            “I didn’t have enough cash for a digital test, just the cheaper ones,” she replies before looking at the test in her hand, “okay, look at yours.”

            A plus symbol on mine, my heart drops to the floor. “What did you get?!” I grab her wrist and yank it down.

            Another plus sign. This is not a good sign. It’s getting really hot in here; my chest is really tight. Kelly must see what’s going on because she flings the door open, nearly taking off Uncle Hodge’s face.

            The cooler air from outside rushes in and I quickly grab the door frame and gulp it down. I can feel everything shaking as I try to steady myself. Uncle Hodge is on his knees checking that I am fine. Coaching me through an attack before it starts, I know he has an inkling of an idea of what is going on.

            “What’s the verdict?” He looks to Kelly knowing I won’t answer like this.

            She looks uneasy while handing him one of the tests, “Positive.”

            He nods while petting my hair, “how you wanna do this?”

            I shake my head, “I don’t know.” I shake my head some more and lean into his torso, “I messed up and I’m sorry.”

            “Things like this happen, it’s why I teach Health class,” he says softly rubbing between my shoulders. “Now, do you want to talk to the father? Do you want to get a doctor’s appointment to really confirm it all?”

            I take a deep breath and move away from him, “I want to do both, I’ll talk to Ben at school tomorrow.”

            He nods, “This is all up to the two of you, whatever you want to do – I’ll support you and help you in every way I can.”

            “Okay, let’s go back to your room so we can talk about the broken rule,” Kelly says helping to my bedroom.

            “We’ll talk more at dinner,” Hodge says letting me go.

            Kelly shuts the door behind us and sits on the bed next to me. “So, you know why Ben’s mother is a single mother, right?”

            It confuses me that she’s starting with that, it’s a known fact. “Yeah I know, his dad walked out before he was born.”

            “Well…. His father was a bit of a player…. He knocked up two girls around the same time, Ben’s mom – who was lower-middle class and a quiet girl and a rich cheerleader with a reputation. The cheerleader’s father made them get married or get an abortion if he picks the other girl.” Kelly says softly.

            I study my best friend as the pieces fit together in my mind, then it all clicks. Ben and Kelly are related, and my best friend’s unborn life had hung by a thin string for a point in time. Leaving Ben without a father and his mother to work long hours to support them while their father got to life a live of luxury.

            “Oh Kelly, I understand why you were quiet about this,” I pull her into a hug. “But good news is no matter you are gonna be the aunt and godmother of this baby.”

            She wraps her arms around me tight “Cammy, you’re the greatest friend a girl can ask for!”

\-----WtEaaO-----

Ben Willson

            “Ben, we need to talk now,” Cammy says marching towards me.

            She hasn’t spoken to me in a couple of weeks and suddenly needs to talk. Given the information Kelly has told me about how Cammy works, I’m not totally surprised by her announcement. What gets me is how she loops her arm through mine and hauls my ass down the hall without a struggle.

            She’s like 5 foot 2, and can pull me down the hall without a problem? I’m over six foot. Either I don’t weight a lot or Cammy’s got something else going on, but I like that she can handle herself like this.

            Once down an empty hall, Cammy stands there a moment bouncing on her feet. She looks nervous, which worries me. She can be straightforward and to the point when she wants, never one to stutter or stumble on her words. Yet, somehow she finds herself at a loss for those words.

            “Something wrong?” I ask softly wanting to reach out and touch her, but worried she’ll run away if I do.

            Biting her lower lip, her gray eyes shift from side to side before looking me in the eye, “the night of your party, we forgot something very important.”

            The memories regarding that night are a little fuzzy, but I know what happened between us. Going over the memory several times, I start to piece together what she is putting down. A condom. We forgot a damn condom, so what she has to tell me is super serious.

            “Wait, are you telling me –”

            “I’m pregnant… and you are the only guy I have been with… so thought you should know,” she mumbles as her cheeks turn red.

            My heart leaps in my chest, out of fear or joy I don’t know. “What do you want to do about it?” I ask trying to contain myself. “I’m here for whatever you want or choice.”

            Her hands fold over her lower stomach, “Abortion was never an option, it’s either adoption or keeping the baby.”

            “Let me know, I’m not gonna let you do this on your own,” I say finally touching her upper arm. “My mom didn’t raise me to take the easy road.”

            “Ben, I can’t do that to you -” she starts.

            “It takes two, Cammy, I’m involved as much as you are,” I say looking her in the eye. “Whether or not that means we are gonna date through it or not – that’s up to you.”

            Her eyes soften a bit and she nods, “I’ll think about it all.”

            I want to get more time with her, talk things out more. “What are you doing tonight?”

            “I work until ten at Wendy’s,” she replies with a dreaded look. “I have an appointment tomorrow to make sure it’s all real… if you want to come.”

            She gives me an odd look when a smile bursts across my face and I nod, “I’ll make it easier and drive you if you want.”

            A huff of a laugh leaves as she wraps her arms around herself, “actually that would be great. My breaks aren’t working the best and I haven’t told Uncle Hodge yet.”

            I pale at that information, “yeah, Kelly or I are gonna drive you places until that is fixed, which works out. I’ll talk to Frank about looking into it.”

            Cammy looks confused at my statement, even tilting her head in a cute fashion, “Frank?”

            “My boss, I do work for an auto mechanic shop,” I explain rubbing my neck. “Nothing big, I help out wherever he needs me. Desk work, mechanical work, errands and other weird stuff – the pays good that’s all that matters.”

            She nods as she takes in this information, tucking a golden hair behind her ear. “Ben, I am terrified of what Katherine is going to do when she learns this information. I’m not going to be able to physically hide this type of thing forever.”

            A rock drops in my chest as I realize how much harder it will make things for her. Every single person is going to hound or name call Cammy for getting pregnant on the first go around. The fact that I can barely do anything about that makes my chest hurt more as I pull her into me.

            “I’ll be your shield from everything I possibly can,” I say into her hair as her body trembles against mine.

\-----WtEaaO-----

Cammy Turner

            I pace the doctor’s office, while Ben sits in the chair with his hands together. His green eyes a million miles away as he thinks things over in his head. I still haven’t told him if we are going to date during this pregnancy or not. The nurse told us they also use the sticks to test, so the cheap ones Kelly bought did not lie.

            “Sitting isn’t gonna help is it?” Ben asks when I start popping my knuckles for the third time in five minutes.

            I shake my head as I shake out my hands, since they won’t pop at all, “they gave me a damn book to read but I’m not even sure I am gonna touch the damn thing.”

            He happens to grab the book and flip through it a bit, “I could read it if you want.”

            I bite the nail of my thump as I try to figure out everything I am going to do. Keep the baby? Ship it off to be adopted? Do I wanna try to grow a relationship with Ben during these crazy months? Is it even fair to him?

            “Ben, you don’t have to do this – stay with me thing,” I say looking at him moving a bit closer to him. “I really don’t want to force something upon you if you just want to run away.”

            He grabs my wrist and pulls me between his legs, his green eyes focus on me, “even if I wanted to run, I wouldn’t let myself because it wouldn’t be fair, and I want to be fair.” His rough hands run up and down my arms but not actually holding me in place, “the fact I forgot a condom was unfair of me, so it wouldn’t be fair to run away from the responsibility.”

            I nod, “okay, I guess that is fair.”

            I slowly reach up and rake back his shaggy hair from his handsome face, fully looking him in the eyes as I tried to read his expression. In those emerald depths all I see is adoration, a glow of happiness and only a sliver of fear. My heart races at every thought of racing a child at this age. How isn’t he afraid?

            Thump, thump. Knocking on the door makes me jump away from Ben. “Coming in,” the doctor says softly as she opens the door. “I hope I didn’t come at a bad time; I’m your OB/GYN, Dr. Gwen Parker.”

            “No, perfect timing,” Ben answers as I kinda freeze up.

            She has blonde hair and warm brown eyes as she holds out her hand, “You must be Camerson Turner. I’m sure everything is a bit scary given how young you both are, but I plan on helping ease your fears to the best of my abilities.”

            “Huh, Cammy but yeah,” I nod my head and take her hand. “I’m pretty terrified at the moment.”

            I take a seat by Ben, as Dr. Parker takes a seat at the computer.

            “Now, we are going to do a basic check up as well as a Pap smear, we will make check the size and shape of your hips then do some labs at the end,” she explains looking over the notes the nurse left. “Just some blood work and urine tests to check all of your levels.”

            I nod getting a bit nervous at the fact I’ll be having a pap smear done, which would explain why I was asked to change into a gown. “That sounds all good,” I say wiping my hands on the gown.

            “And you are the baby’s father?” she asks looking at Ben.

            “Yeah, here to show my support and help how I can,” he replies rubbing his neck.

            The doctor holds a bright smile, “it’s nice to see you being supportive of this. I’ve had a couple of teenage cases and the mother is usually alone or with one of her own parents. I’m glad to see how much you two care for each other.”

            Her words hit like a semi-truck, just running over my heart and the billion questions in my brain like they are nothing. Ben does care and that is why he is here. He has cared since before the party, I just ignored him because I didn’t want to deal with Katherine, but her annoying ways are just a small price to pay.


	3. Chapter 2

Ben Willson

            Cammy’s appointment went well, she’ll get test results in a couple of days. Dr. Parker is a really great doctor, taking in that Cammy has anxiety and answered every question a couple of times until Cammy felt more at peace with the facts. She explained everything clearly as well which is nice.

            On the way home, Cammy just stares out the window. Nothing being said, as the radio chatters between us. I want to say something, but I have no idea what to say in this moment. How do I break the ice or even start to understand what she needs from me? I’m worried she will keep everything to herself and try to leave me out of it all.

            Keeping my eyes trained on the road ahead of us, my heart jumps into my throat when something brushes across my hand. At first I think it’s some type of bug, but a quick glance and I find Cammy’s fingers. I take her fingers into mine and feel the warmth of her smile even though she’s facing away from me.

            “We can be boyfriend and girlfriend during all of this chaos,” she says softly as her ear turns pink.

            “One condition,” I say glancing at her and spot a nervous tension in her shoulders. “I get to be the boyfriend.”

            Her jaw drops in disbelief as she turns to look at me, “you did not just give me a Drake and Josh reference.”

            “Yes, I did,” I laugh as she lets out small bursts of uneasy laughter.

            “I really don’t know what I am going to do with you,” she says squeezing my fingers.

            “Hopefully, let me take you on a few dates so we can get to know each other,” I reply adjusting our hands, so we are properly holding hands.

            “Would it be bad if I mostly want to stay home and watch horror movies all night as a date?” She asks looking out the windshield.

            So she likes horror movies? And likes the idea of stay in dates better than going out? Less Katherine to deal with, plus I like horror movies. I nod, “yeah, that’s a great date idea. Maybe once in a while, a new horror movie comes out and I can take you on a dinner and movie date?”

            Her gray eyes narrow as she takes in my idea, “that sounds fair to me, but sometimes I want to see nerdy movies or romantic movies too.”

            “I’ll take you to see whatever movie you want to go and see,” I reply with a grin.

            “That’s a lot of movies then,” she says with a smirk.

            I think about what she is saying for a moment, “you like to be there early to see the trailers, don’t you?”

            “Yup, and I pick out all the movies I want to see from them,” she answers as we finally pull up to her house.

            Cammy and Coach live in a nice neighborhood, mostly small houses with large yards, but there are the big houses with even bigger yards. Coach Hodge only got a little house with a good yard. It’s pale yellow with faded black window shutters and a white door. The yard is well kept along with the rest of the area around the house, but it lacks flowers in the empty flowerbeds by the front steps.

            “Oh no,” I say when I survey the street.

            A red Porsche sits down the street and only one person in all of this town has that color Porsche.

            “What’s wrong?” Cammy asks not knowing who is here.

            Katherine is quick to get out of her car and march down the street in her heels. Cammy curses as she hops out of my car before I can even stop her. This is not going to turn out good if I don’t put some form of stop to it all.

            “So, where were you two this afternoon?” Katherine asks as soon as I’m out of the car.

            “None of your business,” Cammy replies crossing her arms while looking over Katherine’s attire. “You look like you got off the street corner.”

            Katherine is the dark-haired beauty with overly mature clothing choices for her age. Showing off her assets just right and knowing how to make big doe eyes with her brown eyes makes any guy weak in the knees, if they don’t know her game.

            “I think it is my business,” Katherine seethes as she glares at Cammy.

            “Maybe if you were dating Ben but guess what – you haven’t been dating for a year,” Cammy throws in her face.

            Katherine scoffs while popping out a hip, “he only wants you to play around with you, once he gets what he wants he will be back.”

            “That’s a dirty lie,” I say stepping between the two. “Katherine, go home before you give Cammy a reason to rip your hair out again. Cammy, go inside before she gets too far under your skin.”

            “But Benny, what if she’s not enough for you? Will she actually take you between her legs like I would?” Katherine asks with a smug look in her eyes.

            Cammy’s eyes flare with anger, “how about you take your shitty attitude and get off my driveway!”

            Katherine makes a pouty face, “awww, is poor Cammy not willing to fight me today?”

            Cammy dives for Katherine, but I scoop her over my shoulder before she can, “Ben, put me down and let me rub some dirt on that pretty face of hers.” Somehow the word pretty sounds like an insult with the amount of venom that drips on her voice.

            I struggle to keep a good hold on Cammy while she thrashes to get at Katherine, who just stands there the whole time. Throwing more taunts at Cammy, even me, to get a reaction of some kind. Coach Hodge opens the door and shouts something about detention out the door to finally get Katherine to leave, while I carefully put Cammy on the couch.

            “Calm down, I told you she’d get under your skin,” I say brushing some hair out of her face.

            Taking a couple deep breaths Cammy nods, “I couldn’t help it.”

            “I can do what I can to keep Katherine away during school hours but not much when we are out in our personal lives,” Coach Hodge says running a hand through his blonde hair.

            If the whole town didn’t know they were uncle and niece, I would have assumed they are father and daughter due to how similar they look. Same blonde hair and facial structure with a few minor details like Cammy’s hair being curly and having stormy gray eyes while Coach has blue eyes. Everything else about Cammy must have gotten those traits from her mother.

            “I’ll deal with her, she’ll get bored at some point,” Cammy states finally standing up. “I’m tired, so I’m going to shower and go to bed.”

            “Aren’t you going to say goodbye to Ben first?” Coach catches her off guard with that question, before leaving the living room.

            “Sorry, I’m used to Kelly coming and going as she pleases,” she says coming over to me again.

            Taking her hand gently, I pull her in closer so I can look into those expressive eyes of hers. Clouds of confusion and tired bags hang under them, I’m just as tired from all the stress of the idea of a baby growing in her belly. I want to stay the night, but I know my mom wouldn’t be fond of that idea until she meet Cammy. Plus, I doubt Coach would allow it after this crazy accident.

            “It’s alright,” I say stroking her cheek lightly with my thumb. “Can I kiss you goodbye?”

\-----WtEaaO-----

Cammy Turner

            The drumming of my heart racing fills my ears after Ben asks that question. I didn’t even expect him to ask for a kiss this soon. Though, I did expect him to just kiss me when he was good and ready, but I like that he does ask.

            “Yeah,” I answer putting my hand over his.

            Warmth spreads out from my chest and cheeks as I close my eyes. The warmth turns into a fire when his lips press against mine. A gust of air fills my lungs when I gasp before asking for more. These feelings he causes drive my body crazy, something that I want more of every time I am near him. When did it start? The night of the party?

            I have to pull away for air, my lung are really on fire from the lack of breathing and I look up into those adoring green eyes that hold a longing look as well as more sexual desire. I want to clearly remember everything that happened that night.

            “There is so much more I want to do, but I want to do all of this right for you,” he whispers before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

            “Ben, why can’t I remember that night? Was I really that drunk that I would forget that?” I ask softly running my fingers up his arms.

            I have never dated up until this point in my life, I was never interested in anyone. I didn’t even have to desire to even kiss anyone until the night of the masquerade dance. Some dark-haired boy swept me off my feet in a single dance. I kissed him in some swirl of emotion, which unlocked all of those teenage hormones.

            I have spent the last year trying to figure out who that boy was and in this moment, I feel like maybe it was Ben all along. Yet, I refuse to ask, because if I am wrong then I’m scared I will hurt him. Hurting Ben will hurt me in a way that I don’t want to hurt. I want to explore this stupid thing called love and he’s so willing to do it with me.

            “I’m not sure, because it was a good time,” he replies pulling some of my hair forward before kissing some strands.

            Heat bursts across my face at the husky tone that filled his voice for a moment. I carefully step away, “I think it’s time for you to go home, Ben.”

            “I don’t want to go home, but you are right,” he replies taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

            “This weekend let’s spend all of Saturday on the couch watching horror movies,” I say with a smile.

            A brilliant smile spreads across his face, “it’s a date then.” With a heavy sigh, he heads for the door, “also, tomorrow we are taking your car into Frank to get it checked out.”

            “That is also a date, if we get dinner afterward,” I say following him to the door.

            Standing in the doorway, he lingers before finding the latch to go outside, “I really like how you think, before I go – can I get another kiss?”

            I grab the collar of his plaid shirt, that he wears over a plain white one, gently I pull him down to my level. “You’re so damn tall, it’s kinda hard to kiss you,” I tease before our lips meld together for a long second before I lightly shove him onto the steps. “Now go home before Uncle Hodge gets mad or makes you run extra laps during practice.”

            “Any pain he puts me worth will be worth it for you,” he says before walking down the walk to his car.

            My heart races at that statement, “now you’re being unfair, I don’t know how to throw those kind of lines out like that.”

            He laughs which warms my insides again, “sometimes I have to be unfair to win the girl.”


	4. Chapter 3

Cammy Turner

            _“Are you sure about this?” Ben asks going after every bit of skin he can get at before my shirt comes off._

_“Yes, this is a now or never deal for me,” I groan pulling his shirt off._

_“I’ll tell you that in the morning if you try to kick my ass,” he says before capturing my mouth once more._

_His hands and mouth start to roam every bit of exposed skin he can reach while sneaking down my torso. A warm look in his green eyes every time he looks up to check on me, watching for the moment I say to stop. A word that will not be uttered with this fire running through my veins._

_Shivers of pleasure run up my spine when he slowly and lightly drags his nails across the flesh of my inner thighs. Ben and I are both panting even though we have barely started. My heart thumps but fear is the least of my concerns, it beats out of excitement. His lips brush higher up on my thigh before running his warm, velvet tongue along my entrance._

_I lose all sound and ability to breath when he molds his mouth to those lips. First, he starts with an achingly slow pace with his tongue, then picks up speed the more my thighs squeeze his head while my fingers knot in those black, shaggy locks. My hips buck forcing him to place an arm across them to hold me to the bed._

_His name tears from my throat when only a single finger goes in and rubs the right spot. Everything twitches while I gasp for air between moans and his name._

_A second finger has stars in my vision as a feeling of satisfaction rolls through my whole body. My legs turning into rubber as they relax, when though his movements haven’t stopped. Actually, his lower lip is moving more, telling me he’s swallowing something._

_When my breathing settles is when he pulls away with a happy sigh, “that is only the start, you have yet to see everything I can do.” I groan at how husky and deep his voice as become as he crawls back up my body._

_“That felt really good,” I say before our lips meld together._

_The taste of myself heavy on his tongue, salt but not horrible taste. His length rubbing between our hips as we fight to gain that friction we crave. I moan against his lips as my nails find his shoulder blades before dragging down to his lower back. Ben groans but smiles at me with those hungry eyes of his._

_“Think your ready for this part?” He asks doing an achingly slow rub._

_“Yes, please,” I plead before stealing his lips back._

_There’s a moment of pain as he pushes in, but waves of pleasure quickly take over. His name on my lips as he sits there fully sheathed inside of me. He asks if I’m alright and I can only nod before begging for him to go._

_A slow pace that quickly picks up as both of our hips move together. Soft moans and groans, as nails dig into sensitive flesh. Sometimes hickies are made in spots that can be hidden. Hot skin covered with a thin layer of sweat yet goosebumps cover our skin._

_At this point I don’t know where I end and where Ben starts as we become more entangled together. I came several times before Ben finally stills as he hits his climax. Then he slowly starts to thrust again before pulling me into his chest before falling into the mattress._

_“Small break,” he says softly running his fingers through my damp hair._

            I sit up in bed, breathing hard before gathering that memory more clearly in my head. My body twitching and yearning for Ben’s touch again as I try to collect more sane thoughts. He wants to do this dating thing more seriously than taking things to the bed right away.

            Flopping into my pillows, I fight to figure out how this day is going to go. I have to tolerate school before my small date with Ben afterward. If only I could fast forward through time.

\-----WtEaaO-----

            The school day starts off pretty slow, though I got called to the office due to the fact there is a new student. He happens to have the same classes as I do, so I get to show him around. I wonder if Uncle Hodge put me up for the job, so I would walk around a bit more.

            Entering the main office, I look around a bit for someone who stands out. I don’t see anyone that even looks like a student, only the secretaries – both are on the phone with parents. I pace back and forth for a moment, thinking I got the wrong time to be here.

            The principle walks out, from the far back where his office is, with a tall young man beside him. Dark brown hair with stone gray eyes, buff build and tight-fitting clothes but has fashion taste. Not really my type of guy but I can see Katherine suddenly becoming obsessed with him.

            “Ah, this is Cammy Turner, she will be showing you to your classes,” Mr. Johnson says gesturing towards me. “She keeps mostly to herself but is polite and will explain anything you need.”

            I give a nervous wave as a strange tension starts to fill the air when the guy looks at me. The hairs on the back of my neck start to stand while a cold chill runs down my back. Something is off about him, but I don’t know what, he looks like a normal guy.

            “I’m Kenry Doe,” he says holding out a hand.

            Taking his hand, I give a firm shake but my suspicion of him only rises. Something in my gut is telling me to stay away from this guy, “nice to meet you, I’ll show you around quick while the halls are empty.”

            “Great idea!” Mr. Johnson exclaims before heading to his office without a word of dismissal.

            “Lead the way, Cammy,” Kenry gestures out to the hall while standing by the doorway.

            Something about him saying my name is off, like some type of seduction ploy that fell flat because he said the wrong name. Yet, he didn’t say the wrong name but it still wrong and nasty.

            I visibly shiver at the thought of how gross it feels, gaining a confused look from his gray eyes. “Sorry, thinking of something that passed through my head,” I say quickly heading out into the hall.

            “It’s alright,” he says as I feel his eyes scan me from head to toe, even though I don’t see it.

            What is going on with this guy? Being around him gives me a skeevy feeling that won’t go away. It makes me wish Ben were here to help keep him away, but I take a deep breath and endure every last minute. Making this a quick tour instead of a long one.

\-----WtEaaO-----

Ben Willson

            Cammy looks a bit intimidated by the auto shop, even though it was just remolded a few months ago to not look like a run-down shack. Dozens of cars litter the side yard and lot in the back. Most are Junkers that Frank likes to sell for a fair price to people who think they can fix it.

            “It’s alright, Frank’s inside,” I say holding out my hand.

            Our fingers lace together as I lead her down the walkway. Frank likes cars and keeping things organized. There will always been a clean floor in his shop, no one has ever gotten injured walking on his floor while he is showing them what is wrong with their car. The only injuries that happen, come from working on cars, like a wrench slipping, so you scrap your knuckles on something. Mostly knuckle scrapping happens, one-time Frank dropped a heavy rim on his toes, but he wears steel toes.

            “How many people work here?” Cammy asks looking around the nearly empty shop.

            “Frank and me, then a couple of his friends that make their own schedules, so maybe five people total,” I explain eyeing the engine Frank has pulled out.

            He must be replacing all the seals and valves, from the way he has it torn apart.

            “So few? How do you work on all the cars that come here?”

            “Frank is good but fast about what he does. He doesn’t deal in bull shit at all,” I say catching a glimpse of someone in the office area. “Hey Frank!”

            “Be dere in a moment!” a booming voice calls from the office.

            Cammy jumps and looks at me with saucers for eyes. A lot of people get this look when they hear Frank calling from a place that he can’t be seen, but their expression always changes when they actually see him. I actually can’t wait to see how Cammy wears that look of surprise when Frank comes out.

            Cammy walks off to look at all the awards and certifications that hang on the wall by the waiting area. Looking impressed by most of them, and taking note to all the different, up-to-date magazines Frank has set out for people to flip through. There’s a basket full of snacks and a mini fridge of water and mini soda cans. Frank pampers his customers, and it shows.

            “Sorry, the wife called and needed to know what to have for dinner,” Frank apologizes coming out with his hands tucked behind his back.

            Cammy did a double take as her jaw dropped.

            Everyone expects Frank to be a large, burly, biker dude. What they get is a small, Chinese man with a full head of hair and small glasses, dressed in dirty jeans and a black greasy shirt. He’s got a loud voice when he wants and had never actually yelled in the shop.

            “Frank, this is Cammy – she’s having trouble with her brakes,” I say trying to see what to say.

            “Hi, I’m Ben’s girlfriend –,” she cuts herself off, unsure about what to share with my boss.

            I wrap an arm around her shoulder, “I think we can tell him; he doesn’t talk to high school students.”

            Frank looks interested in the little secret we are talking about in front of him, while Cammy weighs the cons about telling this new person. She even raises and lowers her hands as she rocks her head side to side.

            Putting her hands down after a moment, “Ben and I are already having a baby, a bit of an oppies.”

            Franks brown eyes go huge as he cranes his head up to look me in the eye to make sure I’ not pulling his chain. “Yea, everything is happening out of order big time, but we are gonna make it work.”

            “Get the car in here, we need to check on these brakes now,” he rolls his wrist to say get a move on. “I can’t have her driving with no brakes – dat would be a horrible ting.”

            Cammy looks nervous due to the fact her checks from Wendy’s are never the best. Se budgets for everything and is currently saving up to go some event in the summer. If she has to put all that money towards fixing her car now, she won’t be able to go at all.

            “I’ll get the car, you go sit down and relax,” I say kissing the top of her head. “I’ll even talk to him about payments.”

            “You don’t have to do that… if I can’t go -,”

            “You’re gonna go, I’ll even go with you if you want,” I say then slipping her keys out of her hand. “Go sit and I’ll handle everything from here.”

            Reluctant she goes and sits down; a puffy bottom lip tells me she’s pouting about it all. She really doesn’t like hand outs or help. Kelly warned me about this, but she doesn’t seem to actually put up a fight about it. Though, she might find a way to pay me back somehow.

            I go get her car and carefully pull it up onto the car lift. Once I put it in park, Frank raises it up before giving the order to press on the brake. When I do it goes all the way to the floor, yeah that really isn’t a good thing. I pump them a few times to get any form of pressure before it deflates down to the floor again.

            “Her brake line is rusted in a couple of spots. Fresh lines would be a good idea, along with checking out all of her brake cylinders,” Frank diagnosis from underneath.

            “How much is that going to cost?” Cammy’s voice comes from below.

            I whip my head to the side, to find her standing close by but out of the way. She knows how to stay safe; I know I don’t have to ask or question that, but I still can’t help but worry. She’s far from defenseless but it’s the fact she’s pregnant and that’s what is putting me on edge. I don’t want something to happen to the baby that will affect her somehow.

            Frank and Cammy talk in lower voices as they talk about the cost of all the parts and labor. Slowly her face turns pale when she hears numbers over a hundred, but the slowly returns when Frank brings up the idea of payments. She’s willing to give him fifty dollars from each of her paychecks, but he tells her fifty a month is enough for now.

            They back and forth on this for several minutes but Frank doesn’t budge at all about the smaller payments. Cammy looks uneasy about it all but caves when she realizes he won’t move on it. She knows how to be stubborn but also knows when to give up when someone is being nice.

            “Thank you for this,” she says shaking Franks hand.

            “Not a problem,” Frank says with a nod and small smile.

            My car sits outside, ready for us to go when Frank lets me out of the car. Giving congratulations on the pregnancy and I sense an unease from Cammy about that. Any time it’s brought up she seems to half shut down. Like she doesn’t know how to handle all of this.

            I open the car door for her and wait for her to be seated before closing the door and getting in the driver’s seat. “Hey,” I say getting her attention.

            Wide, nervous eyes shoot up to meet mine, before flickering off to over my shoulder or just any other place in the car, “yeah?”

            “What kind of plans did you have for the future before all of this happened?” I ask softly before starting the car.          

            “I don’t really know, basic college course until I figured out my major, finding the right guy, engagement, buying a house, a wedding then kids – I guess. The “normal” order of things,” she air quotes normal with her fingers, which is cute. “Now everything is upside down, I don’t know really how to feel about it all.”

            “I’m nervous too, but I know when we actually get to our final decision we will make it work out,” I say taking her hand in mine before driving out of the lot.

            “I want to be happy and excited about all of this, but at the same time, I fear the judgement of other people,” she admits looking out the window. “I know I don’t act like it at school, but how everyone sees me matters to some degree. Being the outsider and nerd is fine. But I don’t know how I will handle how they will see me when they learn about the pregnancy.”

            “Well, don’t care about their thoughts,” I say squeezing her hand. “Because, if we keep the baby, I think you will be an amazing mom. You care a lot and are always prepared for the weirdest of things and I think that will shine the most as a mom.”

            “What if we don’t work because of all the stress?”

            She’s got me with that question. It is something I stress about to; Kelly has told me too much stress does affect Cammy in odd ways. Sometimes she just breaks down and cries it out, other times she will just fall super quiet and deep clean whatever she can get her hands on.

            “Well, if it helps you out in any way, I have had a huge crush on you since Junior year. It’s actually why I broke up with Katherine, because she doesn’t need a guy that is only giving her a small bit of his heart. Plus, I didn’t see her as a serious relationship type of person,” I admit while drawing her hand up to my lips and pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

            “You had a crush on me?” Her gray eyes narrow in suspicion.

            “Yeah, I still do – even though we are dating.” I chuckle.

            “Since when of Junior year?” Now she wants to know everything, I’ve noticed that she doesn’t like gossip, but she likes to know everything that is going on. She takes it in but never shares the information unless it’s relevant. “Because, I am finding it hard to believe since you never made a move the entire time.”

\-----WtEaaO-----

Cammy Turner

            I wait for Ben’s answer while he squirms under the heat of the questions. His eyes flicking from the road over to me as he tries to find the words and moment when he realized he had a crush on me. Though, I kinda doubt it since he never did anything until the night of his party.

            “Well, first I broke up with Katherine and asked to be friends with you on Facebook – something you ignored and still haven’t added me,” I glance at my phone as guilt flooded my gut. “We didn’t have a lot of classes together, but I tried several times to join you and Kelly during lunch and when we did have class together, I tried to pair up with you during group projects. I quelled a lot of rumors with the sports guys. I never really tried for your attention since Kelly was there to coach me about a lot of things.”

            Of course Kelly was helping him, everything from the party suddenly makes sense. Given that he did only go for me during spin the bottle. “Okay, but that doesn’t explain the when,” I say pointing a finger at him.

            He blinks a couple of times while thinking about it, keeping his focus on the road like a good driver. “I think around the time of the masquerade dance; I didn’t really put the pieces together until after winter break.”

            That’s when he broke up with Katherine, of course I remember that since she made such a fuss. I think she used it as an excuse for the rest of the school year. I let out a slow sigh, because hearing this from him does help me relax. I thought he was only going to stick around out of the duty his mother drilled into his head.

            “It does help,” I say with a shy smile.

            His hand squeezes him, “so, can I call you Babe?”

            My heart races but I nod with a hum of approval. Yet, I don’t want to call him Babe, it’s sweet but kinda overused with teenagers and even young adults. The Guardian novels by Lola St Vil use Baby a lot. I unlock my phone and open my list of anime to thing of all the pet names from the romance anime. Pink hair, green eyes, red dress and red horns catch my eyes.

            “Can I call you Darling?” I ask putting my phone down.

            Ben looks confused, “where’d you get Darling from? Some Western novel?” His tone tells me he’s teasing.

            “No, a show called Darling in the Franxx,” I explain with a stretch.

            He scrunches up his face as if in thought, “yeah, but you have to show me this show.”

            “Deal,” I reply while moving our interlaced hands up and down to seem like we shook hands.

            “You’re so cute,” he smiles before pulling up to where our date is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 4

Ben Willson

            “I’m heading to my parents place for the weekend,” Coach Hodge says standing in the driveway. He rubs his head looking a bit confused, “I want to say normal parent stuff like, ‘don’t have sex’ or ‘keep your hands to yourselves,’ but that’s all redundant since I know you two are active and are currently expecting.”

            Cammy gives him a stare that speaks so many tones as once, “yes, we know Uncle Hodge.” She opens his car door, “drive safe and we don’t do anything stupid.”

            He chuckles as he gets in the car, “call me if anything goes wrong.”

            “No, I’m gonna end up in the ER somehow and not tell you and wait for you to get the bill in the mail,” she snarks with a playful tone.

            “I love you, and I mean it, call me if anything goes wrong,” he says pointing a finger at her.

            She nods, “Sir, yes, Sir.” She salutes him as he closes the door.

            We step into the grass as he pulls out and heads off. I learned that this routine is normal for them. Coach Hodge goes up to his parents place whenever there is a break to check on them. While Cammy stays home by herself, or with Kelly. I would have never known since it’s something never spoken about for some reason.

            Plus, I noticed my girlfriend was in a hurry to get her uncle out the door this Friday afternoon. Since school let out, she traded her sweatpants for a jean skirt that shows off her bare, smooth legs. I can tell she’s been up to something since the school day ended because her curly blonde hair is straightened but pulled back into a low pony.

            “What do you have planned?” I ask as we step into the house.

            A look of mischief sparkles in her gray eyes as she locks the front door and closes the blinds, “we are going to watch horror movies.”

            We did make plans for that, but she’s got something else in her mind. I just can’t tell with the fact she’s wearing a plaid shirt over a tank top. A lot more skin is showing than usual. I want to kiss all of it.

            “Go sit on the couch while I get some stuff from the kitchen,” she orders before disappearing into the kitchen in the back.

            The house is clean and well kept inside. Cammy does all the cleaning and it shows because of how everything has a place. Coach Hodge’s desk is always a mess and has to search for papers all the time. Even his desktop is a mess with lessons at school, so it’s not hard to figure out who is all about cleaning.

            I sit down and notice how she has laid several blankets on the coach, even readied them for wrapping up in them later in the night. She likes to be very prepared, though I still can’t get a read on what she is up to. She’s playing coy and won’t answer even if I tried to pry it from her.

            Sitting down, I at least turn on the tv for her.

            “Here we go,” Cammy says while placing a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

            “Are you ready to tell me what’s going on?” I ask as she comes around to join me.

            Instead of plopping down, right next to me, she crawls into my lap while holding my face in her hands. “Okay, I’ve been remembering the night of the party in little bits,” she admits before placing a few pecks on my lips. “I thought it’d be nice to do that some more.”

            I take hold of her thigh to keep her from falling backward, “you just had to say something, Babe. I’ll satisfy you any time you get any type of craving.” My hand travels up her thigh, taking in the soft and smooth skin before slipping under her skirt.

            Heat flares, and blood races when I feel there is nothing under the skirt but soft skin. Surprise shows on my face, because Cammy wears a proud look on hers while she bites her lower lip before pulling me in for a longer kiss. She drops so she is no longer hovering over my lap, her skirt bunching up at her hips and through my jeans I can already feel the heat of her sex.

            Wrapping an arm around her waist, I deepen the kiss taking in the taste of her. Her hips rolling to create a good fiction that has both of us groaning against the kiss. Blood races to the right places as I push her plaid shirt off to get at her neck and shoulder.

            Kissing, nipping and suckling on every inch of skin I can get at before she pulls my shirt off. Her nails quickly dragging down my front, leaving a mark and sending shivers up my back. She’s not being shy at all; she knows what she wants as her arms wrap around my shoulders as her hips roll faster against mine.

            Little hairs break free of the ponytail, until I pull it free and bury my fingers in the soft strands. Her lips parted as she gasps and moans softly with hooded eyes.

            She starts to go for my jeans when there is suddenly a knock on the door. A tension knots in her shoulders as her eyes dart to the door. Neither of us invited anyone over, so why is there a knock on the door when we were about to have fun?

            Cammy slowly gets up as she fixes her skirt and tank before stalking to the door. She waits for another knock before opening the door. If Cammy was an animal her fur would be standing on end right now.

\-----WtEaaO-----

Cammy Turner

            Apparently bugging me all week is not enough for Kenry, because he stands on my front stairs, acting all innocent. Anger boils in my stomach as I tighten my grip on the door frame.

            “What are you doing here?” I ask with my emotions seeping into my tone.

            His gray eyes hold a bit of fear, even his body tenses like he is going to get sprung yet acts casual. He actually leans of the door frame, his head just above my face, our noses just inches apart, “I forgot to ask you something really important,” he says.

            “What could be so important that you had to show up on my doorstep?” I seethe as my knuckles turn white, as I catch Ben getting up from the corner of my eye.

            Please stay out of this Ben, I can handle this asshat of a guy. He’s been asking a lot of personal questions all week and I avoided them well so far. I’m sure I can dodge this one with magical ease as well.

            “Do you have a boyfriend?” Kenry asks in a low tone.

            His voice is even, no feeling of flirtation even evident in his eyes but I go off the handle anyway. My foot connects with his chest, as I use the door frame to steady this execution. Missing the steps by sheer luck, he lands on the walk flat on his back with a groan of pain.

            “Cammy!” Ben calls rushing to my side just as I land back on my feet. His eyes narrow as he tries to figure out who is at the door. “Is that the new guy? Henry or something?”

            “Kenry,” the offender answers slowly trying to pull himself up. He gasps and groans in pain with ever move he has to make. His face even contorts with pain as he straightens up. “Forgive me, I understand there seems to be some form of misunderstanding, I only ask because I can see your pregnant – shouldn’t have been so quick to happen.”

            I freeze when he says that, only a small circle of people know this information and they know better than to tell anyone. Ben tries to go in front of me, but I stop him by simply holding my arm out. He seems to sense something is off as well.

            “Well, him standing there shirtless tells me a lot,” Kenry wheezes with a snarky tone but holds out his hand. “I’m Kenry, I was hoping to talk to your partner about her condition.”

            “How did you know she was pregnant? We haven’t told anyone but those close to us,” Ben asks not even attempting to shake hands.

            Kenry retracts his hand by placing it on his lower back, “yeah, about that it’s just something that is really easy to spot. I had to actually check it out – since I said before it shouldn’t have been that easy to happen.”

            My head is reeling as I try to figure out what he is saying.

            “You must have been able to please her at least once during one of your escapade of each other or else her getting pregnant shouldn’t have happened,” Kenry says like this is all normal talk.

            “What are you talking about?” I say as my entire body sags in disbelief.

            “Yeah, because I got more than once on our first time,” Ben blurts out with anger in his tone.

            I have now learned men telling men that they don’t know how to please their women leads to angry outbursts of information that the world doesn’t need to know. I frown as my lips form a tight line as I try to find away to calm Ben without making him go away, since I know that won’t happen. His muscles keep tensing and releasing as he balls up and relaxes his hands. He’s getting ready to punch Kenry himself.

            “First time?” Kenry now hold a look of disbelief as he racks his dark brown hair. “You managed to get pregnant on the first go around?”

            My face burns but I nod, “yea, not a surprise given we did several rounds without a condom.”

            Kenry takes this information in while rubbing his head more, messing up his hair. He mutters to himself about stuff while gesturing his hands one way then the other while he weighs these facts and something he knows that Ben and I don’t know. He starts to limp as he paces the front yard, before stopping and looking at Ben with a look that said pure danger.

            “Are you saying she is an easy lay?” Kenry growls like this has disrespected me in some way.

            “Wha- NO!” Ben exclaims pressing against my arm that I still hold out to keep him back.

            “Huh, yeah you are because making sure you really pleased her should have been really hard for someone like you,” Kenry says pointing a finger at Ben.

            Ben’s green eyes flare in anger, “I know what the hell I am doing with women!”

            “So she wasn’t a serious lay, just a one-night stand until you learned she was pregnant and now you have to be with her out of pity?”

            “I’ve been serious about her from the start, do not assume I don’t care about Cammy!”

            My ears ring from the raising voices that echo off the little cover of the front door. My heart pounds while my stomach continues to boil with anger since Kenry isn’t talking straight.

            “Tell me what you are dancing around before I fucking kick your ass three months from Sunday!” I snap getting both guys to shut up and look at me. “I am right here and have no idea what you are talking about. You make it sound like I am not a normal person.”

            Kenry’s eyebrows scrunch up as his eyes flicker back and forth for a moment before settling on me, “what do you think you are? Human or something else?”

            Something else? How could I be something else? I roll my eyes, “I’m human like the rest of the people in this town.”

            His expression dropped while his eyes search for some hint that I am lying to him about my statement. That I know how to pull his chain and mess with him while holding a straight face, but he caves when I raise a brow at him in question to what he means.

            “Well? If you think I am not human, then what I am?” I ask crossing my arms.

            “Our mom was part succubus and part witch… I knew your father was human, but I didn’t think you turned out that human…” Kenry says softly.

            Wait, did he just say, ‘our mom’? “I don’t have a brother, and my parents have been dead for seventeen years!” I shout as Ben quickly wraps an arm around my waist. I was going to give this guy a run for his money for even telling lies like that.

            “I am your brother and I am right here,” he replies pointing to himself. “As for our mother, she is very much alive, but a witch is keeping her from coming here.”

            I shake my head, “get out of my house.” I grit my teeth so hard my jaw hurts already and I just started.

            “I’m not in your house,” he snarks crossing his arms.

            “Cammy, you need to settle down,” Ben whispers running his hand up and down my arm.

            My chest heaves as I fight to keep my calm, but I am slowly losing control and I know it. Either Kenry goes before I blow my lid, or he suffers because he didn’t. Either way, I am going to release some steam one way or another.

            “I don’t believe you, now get your lying ass off my yard before Ben has to call an ambulance for you,” I warn him.

            Kenry looks defeated for a moment before turning his attention to Ben again, “I hope you can keep up with her sexual drive during these next fifteen to fourteen weeks.”

            The air become deadly still for some reason, then suddenly Ben flies past me, through the doorway, right at Kenry. Both fall into the grass as I hear several punches hit, but I don’t see who throws them at who.

            As soon as I see Kenry is on top of Ben, pulling back to throw a punch I race to grab his arm. As soon as I even touch him, Kenry goes slack allowing me to pull him mostly off Ben before pining his arms behind his back, his cheek to the grass while he just takes it.

            “You see, I had a chance against him – but not you. I will never stand a chance in a fight against you right now,” Kenry mumbles as I dig a knee into his back. “Good to know you really care about him though, or you wouldn’t have reacted like this at all.”

            “Can you shut up? I told you to leave and you failed to do so,” I snap looking over my shoulder at him.

            “I’m not going to fight ya anymore – so, if you want to let me go, I’ll leave.”

            Ben gets up and looks shocked for a moment, “he didn’t even try against you.”

            With that statement I let go of Kenry and stand up taking Ben’s hands with mine. My head hurts and I don’t want to deal with this weird guy anymore. I just want to feel Ben’s touch all over my body and forget about the world outside my house. My night is ruined because I am going to mull over all these things instead of watching the movies I wanted to watch.

            “I still have a lot to talk about with you, Sis,” Kenry says even though I don’t look at him.

            Ben gives a squeeze when my arms start to shake, “I will approach you when I am ready to talk about all this craziness… Come near me before hand, and I’ll take more drastic measures.”

            Before Kenry can give a reply, I lead Ben inside and slam the door. Locking it with the deadbolt and turning off the outside light. I don’t want anyone else interrupting this night. I seriously need just Ben and me time, because that drama did not even kill the sex drive I had going beforehand.

            Ben’s fingers run through my hair as I press my forehead into the cool wood of the front door, “are you okay?”

            Counting to ten while taking a couple of deep breathes before I answer, “yeah but I will be better if I can get you on that couch and ride you until my legs give out.” I turn to him and wrap my arms around his torso as I say the last part.

            His eyes shine with the same sexual hunger that I feel in my bones, but he does chuckle a bit, “a bit of a one-track mind there, Babe?”

            “Only with you around,” I say running my hands over the muscles of his back. Between, football, basketball and baseball this man is nothing but lean muscle, a Greek statue brought to life. “I don’t want to keep my hands to myself when you are nearby,” I admit leaning my head back to look up at him.

            His hand brushes my cheek before tucking a hair behind my ear, “can I kiss you?”

            I nod with a large smile as our lips press together. Everything escalates very quickly, he picks me up, my legs brace on his hips as we head towards the couch. He tires to sit down carefully but ends up flopping onto the cushions. My hair gets everywhere as we laugh about it in between kisses and every touch we can.

            Even faster clothes fall away as we find how to do this without actually standing up again or even moving too far away for a simple kiss. We wanted every inch of each other, to feel every bit of pleasure we can give the other while saying sweet and dirty things to each other.

            We do this before the movie, during the movie then move into the bathroom, swearing up and down we’d only take a shower. Only to fail and be in there until the water runs cold, when it got cold. We hop out and head for my room where we keep it up until physically our bodies cannot stay awake.

            But we are happy and warm in each other’s arms. Laughter, jokes and awkward moments only make it better as we share small tib bits we don’t tell the public before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a rework of an old work of mine. Changing the plot and rounding out the characters a lot better than before.
> 
> All the characters are 17 or older. Cammy and her group of friends are in their senior year.


End file.
